Rotary spray nozzles are well known and are frequently used in spray applications such as, for example, automated car wash applications. Conventional rotary spray nozzles are essentially metallic structures having an internal rotor with one or more elastomeric o-rings for increasing friction and controlling rotation speed. Representative metallic materials for constructing said rotary spray nozzles can include stainless steel, aluminum, brass and any variety of suitable metals or alloys depending upon environmental and liquid compatibility concerns. Representative spray nozzles of the prior art include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,802,628, 4,811,906, 4,913,346, 5,039,013, 5,060,862, 5,141,158, 5,217,166, 5,236,126, 5,328,097, 5,332,155, 5,395,053, 5,456,413, 5,551,635, 5,597,119, 5,598,975, 5,871,023, 5,908,349, 5,922,131, 5,941,458, 6,027,040, 6,196,475, 6,250,566 and U.S. Patent Publication No. 20020107132, all of which are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety.
As use of the rotary spray nozzles is often conducted in harsh and unforgiving environments, the individual components can experience failure such that the rotary spray nozzle must be completely replaced. As such, it would be beneficial to have designs resulting in lower cost and providing ease of replacement and/or repair.